Going Home After the Meadow
by l3mRe3s3
Summary: a missing moment form twilght: Edward is going home to his family after going to the meadow and spending the night at Bella's. my first fanfic please read
1. Chapter 1

EPOV when he went home to change and see his family after going to the meadow and sending the night at Bella's. This is my first fanfic so please review. I am open to criticism but not to harsh please and thanks in advance!!

* * *

I was laying in Bella's bed, with Bella in my arms – I still couldn't believe what happened today, she had stayed with me, allowed me to touch her, kiss her, after she found out how much I hungered for her. I was not expecting Bella's reaction to the kiss, when our lips touched her reaction almost immediate, she threw her delicate arms around my neck and parted her lips. I wanted nothing more than to deepen the kiss as she wanted but, I didn't, I couldn't for if I did respond the way she wanted – I couldn't even bring myself to think of what would have happened. Yet, here I was in her room, laying in bed with her.

I knew this wouldn't last long, `cause of the monster I was, that I would have to leave her soon but I couldn't help but feel total and complete happiness, ecstasy, elation – words couldn't describe how I felt – because she loved ME. I was a little disappointed that she hasn't spoken a word all night. I was about to disentangle myself from her hold no matter how much it pained me to do so, I comforted myself with the thought that I'll be back soon when she started to sigh softly.

"Edward…" came Bella's sweet soft voice. It still trilled me to no end when she said my name.

" Edward, I love you" at that moment still-dead heart skipped a beat at the words that came out of her mouth. Bella loved me my angel, my life, my Bella loved me. Even tough I knew that Bella loved me she has never said in so many words before. It saddened me that I had to leave now I couldn't wait until I could see her again. In the matter of seconds I was out of her bed, out of the window and to my house.

When I was a mile away from my house I could here their thoughts waiting for me to come home.

_I hope everything went well. (Esme)_

_He's an idiot, why can't he just leave that stupid human alone. (Rosalie)_

I couldn't help the growl that escaped me at Rosaile's thoughts, how dear she think of Bella of nothing but a `stupid human'.

_Ahhh why wouldn't Alice just tell us what happened?!? Oh finally Edward's almost here. (Emmett)_

_He's gonna be here in 30 seconds!!! (Alice)_

I couldn't help but laugh at their impatient thoughts. When I entered the house everyone - even Rose - was there wanting to how it went and why i hadn't come home earlier As soon as I started to think about what had happened in the meadow a stupid looking grin plastered itself onto my face without me putting it there. Try I as I might the grin wouldn't go off my face.

_Stop smiling like an idiot and tell us what happened. (Emmett)_

I couln't but laugh at how impatient he was to hear that he lost his bet.

"you would think he got laid or something the way he's smiling." Emmett said under his breath, as if we couldn't hear what he said perfectly clear as if he had yelled it. His little comment caused a round of laughs at my expense. With the way I was feeling a that moment even Emmett couldn't get me out of my good mood.

_Who are you and what have you done with our brother. (Emmett)_

_WOW Edward would have usually attacked Emmett for that. (Jasper)_

"Okay,okay!!" Alice was getting really impatient now. "So.. tell everyone what happened. Go on, go on"

I took a deep, unnecessary breath trying to think of where to start from. So I decided the beginning was the best.

"Okay, well, I took Bella to a meadow and showed her what I looked like in the sunlight. I pause for a moment letting them absorb it all.

_OH how did she react? Was she scared?_

I smiled at the thought and continued.

"At first I thought she was scared because all she did was stare at me with what I could only assume was disbelieve, fear, and shock. When I asked her if I scared her she `no more than usual`." I let out a laugh at their shock expressions, well everyone but Alice. I continued with with my story on how I showed her how strong we were, how much I wanted her blood, and no matter how much I told her she still accepted me. I took a pause to see what they were thinking.

_She really wasn't scared man? (Jasper)_

_I'm so happy that he finally found someone. (Esme)_

_I bit I could have scared her a lot better than that. (Emmett)_

_I told you everything would be alright. (Alice) _

Alice's thoughts were smug at this point. All I could do was smile at her and say a silent thank you.

_Your welcome I hope you would trust me more. Are you going to tell them the other part about your hike or am I?_

"I do trust you Alice, and I would much rather say that myself thank you very much." I said in a somewhat stern voice.

"whatever Edward, just get on with it already." Alice said in whiny voice.

"It seems that we are missing something." Said an impatient Carlisle.

I laughed at that Carlisle was never someone who got impatient very easily.

"C'mon Edward." Emmett was whining like a like girl now which made me laugh even more. He let out a growl of impatience, that helped me to sober up a bit. I let out a shaky breath and talk them.

"I kissed her." I let in one breath. It took them a while to take that in, so I waited for them to say something. Alice, of course, was the first to break the silence, since she had already seen what had happened.

"Emmett pay up I told he wouldn't hurt her." She said in a mocking voice. I laugh, Emmett's the only one that would bet against Alice.

Emmett didn't say anything all he did was take out five thousand dollars and handed it to Alice. Then he turned to look at me still in a shock state.

"You kissed her, on the mouth, how did she react….." he trailed off getting lost in his thought again. I had to fight the laugh that threatening to escape me when I thought about Bella's reaction but answered his question anyways.

"yes, Emmett on the mouth. Well for her reaction…" I trailed off not sure how to answer that.

"So… how did she respond?" he asked again but a little more impatient this time.

When I didn't respond immediately Alice took it upon her to answer for me seeing I wasn't going to answer that question.

"Bella basically attacked him" she stated matter-of-factly. The room went silent for a moment then Emmett bombing laugh filled the room which cause everyone else to laugh. I just waited patiently for them to sober up.

"Are...you…serious?" he barely got out between laughs.

"Well, yes-" I was cut off by another round of laughter from Emmett. "Are you finished so I could get back to Bella or do you have anymore questions?" I said when it seemed like he wasn't going to stop for a long while.

"No, that all I wanted to know. So when do we get to meet her?" he asked, starting to get really excited. _Yea man I wanna meet my little sis-to-be. _I let out a low growl at his thoughts.

_Edward we would love to meet her. (Esme)_

_Stop being such a baby Edward. She is going to love the house and the family. (Alice) _

I saw the vision Alice had of Bella coming here and Bella looked like she was actually having fun. I couldn't help the smile that came onto my face when I saw that.

"Okay." I said giving in. "I'll bring Bella by around nine, but there are going to be some rules first. 1) no moving at vampire speed around her. 2) Don't say things that would make things uncomfortable. 3) If you know you can't handle being close to don't. Sorry Jasper but please keep some distance 'cause I know how good she smells even if it's not as Strong for you guys." I asked out of politeness knowing they would agree that moment Rosalie came down the stairs with murder written all over her face. You could feel the anger coming off off her even without Jasper's power.

"You're bring that little human here? What if she finally gets freaked out and tells everyone about us? I might kill her myself if she comes here." I let out a growl that wasn't low anymore by her comment.

"Rosalie don't you ever say that" Alice snapped. Which surprised us all. I knew she already loved Bella but to snap at Rose like that I never thought she loved Bella that much.

"I can say whatever I want, but I'm not going to be in the same room as her." Rosalie snapped back at Alice.

"Stop it now before things get overly dramatic." Esme said her motherly voice.

"Rose you don't have to be here if you don't want to, but everyone else wants to meet Bella." I said in a calm but menacing voice. "Okay, I'm going to get Bella. See you later." I left before Rosalie could make me lose my temper anymore than I already had.


	2. Chapter 2

As I neared Bella's house I couldn't help think about if, while she was sleeping she had relized how dangerous I truly am. I made my way through her window and debated weather or not to return to the bed next to her. Well I was standing there thinking Bella started to stir in her sleep so I deceided to sit in the rocking chair. I watched as Bella truned over in her bed wishing for more sleep, suddenly she sat striaght up in bed.

Bella looked funny and cute at the same time, her hair was sticking out at all angles. I couldn't help but make a comment.

"Your hair looks like a haystack…but I like it." I said in a low voice.

"Edward, you stayed," Bella exclaimed in with nothing but joy in her voice. The thing that surpised me the most was what she did next, Bella threw herself across the room and into my lap. She froze in an instant like if she was surprised at what just happened. Then she looked up at me as if asking if it was okay. I laughed and said, "Of course." I started to rub her back and she lay her head on my shoulder.

"I was sure it was a dream." Bella said after a moment.

"You're not that creative." I scoffed at that comment. A couple of minutes went by when suddenly Bella jumped up and said, "Charlie."

"He left an hour ago — after reattaching your battery cables, I might add. I have to admit I was disappointed. Is that really all it would take to stop you, if you

were determined to go?"

Bella stood in front of me looking as if she was thinking a really complicated math problem.

"You're not usually this confused In the morning." I said as I open my arms in an invitation to join me on the rocking chair.

"I need another human moment." She said as if admitting to a crime.

"I'll wait." With that Bella skipped off surpisingly not tripping on the way out. I sat there thinking about all that had happened in such a short time. Bella finding out what I am and accepting me even knowing I want to kill her. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps approuching the room.

"Weclome back." I murmured as I took her in my arms. We rocked silently for awhile when Bella spoke up, "You left?"

"I could hardly leave in the clothes I came in – what would the neihbors think?" I said jokingly. Her only response was a pout, a very cute pout. I took all of me not to kiss her again.

"You were very deeply asleep; I didn't miss anything." I couldn't contain the joy in my voice as I continued, "The talking came earlier."

Bella groaned and asked, "What did you hear?"

"You said you loved me," I whispered

"You knew that already," She said while ducking her head.

"It was nice to hear all the same."

"I love you," she whispered so softly. Those three simple words brought so much joy to me at that moment that I thought I feltt my heart beat again. I couldn't find the words to explain how I felt about her.

"You are my life now," I answered feeling that it still wasn't enough to discribe how I felt about her. We sat rocking for awhile longer till I noticed that it was getting lighter in the and asumed it was about time for Bella to have breakfast.

"Breakfast time," I said softly. What happened next sraced thinking that she finally realized what I was. Bella clutched her throat with both hands and stared at me with wide eyes. A look of shock, I'm sure was on my face in that moment.

"Kidding!" she snickered, "and you said I couldn't act!"

I frowned in disgust, "That wasn't funny."

"It was very funny, and you know it." Bella said while seraching my face for something I guess it was to see if she was forgiven, which she was.

"Shall I rephrase?" I asked, "breakfast time for the human."

"Oh, okay." I couldn't help at that moment both to throw her over my shoulder, too quick for her to notice and carried her down the stairs while she protested. I ignored her and sat her up right on a chair. Everything felt so much brighter this morning than any other.

" What's for breakfast?" she asked pleasntly. That throw for a moment, I haven't cooked in over a hundren years and all human food smelt disgusting.

"Er, I'm not sure. What would you like?"

Bella hopped up, grinning and said, "That's alright, I fend myself pretty well. Watch me hunt." I did just that, watching as she found a bowl and a box of ceral. Then watched as she poured the milk ang grabbed a spoon and sat at the table.

She paused for a moment then asked, "Can I get you anything?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that question.

"Just eat Bella." I watch as she took a bite, momorizing every movement she made.

Then Bella cleared her throat and asked, "What's on the agenda for today?" I thought for a moment woundering how to bring up meeting my family.

"Hmmm … what would you say to meeting my family?" She gulped.

"Are you afraid now?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Don't worry," I smirked, "I'll protect you."

"I'm not afraid of _them_," that stonned me, then was she afraid of? "I'm afraid they won't … like me. She continued, "Won't they be, well, surprised that you would bring someone … like me … home to meet them? Do they know that I know about them?" I couldn't believe what she just said, she wasn't scared that she was just about to meet a family of vampires but that they won't like her.

"Oh, they already know everything. They'd taken bets yesterday, you know" – I smiled, but my voice came out harsh – "on whether I'd bring you back, though why anyone would bet against Alice, I can't imagine. At any rate, we don't have secrets in the family. It's not really feasible, what with my mind reading and Alice seeing the future and all that."

"And Jasper making you feel all warm and fuzzy about spilling your guts, don't forget that."

"You paid attention," I smiled, know she did.

"I've been known to do that every now and then." Bella grimaced, the asked the one question I would _not_ like to answer. "So did Alice see me coming?"

"Something like that." I said uncomfortably, turning away so she can't see my eyes.

"Is that any good?" I asked turning back around eyeing her breakfast with a teasing look on my face. "Honestly, it doesn't look very appeizing."

"Well, it's no irritable grizzly …" she murmured, ignoring when I glowered at her. I stood there, staring out the back windows, thinking about the vision Alice had about Bella either being one of us someday or die at my hands. I shook those thoughts out of my head mentaly, because Bella was here, safe and in love with me. Then something occurred to me and I turned back around smiling.

"And you should introduce me to your father, too, I think."

"He already knows you," she said to me.

"As your boyfriend, I mean."

"Why?" she asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Isn't that customary?" I asked innocently.

"I don't know," she admitted. Then I remembered what Bella had said about never dating anyone before me. That thought made me wounder why anyone won't ask her out before her, but I was glad I am her first. "That's not necessary, you know. I don't expect you to … I mean, you don't have to pretend for me."

How could she still doubt what I feel for her. "I'm no pretending." I said patiently. Bella pushed the remains of her ceral around, diting her lip.

"Are you going to tell Charlie I'm your boyfriend or not?" I demanded

"Is that what you are?"

"It's a loose interpretation of the word 'boy', I'll admit," I said feeling that the word 'girlfriend' didn't really sum up what Bella is to me but it'll have to do, for now.

As if reading my thoughts Bella said, "I was under the impression that you were something more, actually." While looking at the table.

"Well, I don't know if we need to give him all the gory details," I said reaching across the table and lifting her chin. "But he will need some explanation for why I'm around here so much. I don't want Chief Swan getting a restraining order put on me."

"Will you be?"she asked anxiously, "Will you really be here?" Ah, how can I make her see the hold she has over me.

"As long as you want me," I reassured her.

"I'll always want you … forever." She warned me. I walked around the table, stopping a few feet in front of her, reached out and touched her cheek with my fingertips.

"Does that make you sad?" I didn't answer her. I just stated into he eyes for a long period of time. How could she promise me forever if she had no idea the mean of the word.

"Are you finished?" I asked.

She jumped and said, "Yes."

"Get dressed – I'll wait here." With that she left to go and get ready while I washed her bowl and put it way. A few minutes later I heard her call from the top of the stairs, "Okay. I'm decent." and went to meet her at the bottom. I guess she didn't expect me to be so close cause she bound right into me. I caught her before she could fall, then pulled her closer.

"Wrong again," I murmured into her ear, "you are utterly indecent – no one should look so tempting, it's no fair." Bella was wearing a long khaki-coloured skirt and the shirt that complimented the night I saved her in Port Angeles. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail that exposed her long elegant neck.

"Tempting how?" she asked "I can change …"

I sighed, shaking my head. "You are _so_ absurd." I pressed my coldm hard lips to her forehead delicately. "Shall I explain how you are tempting me?" I asked rhetorically. I traced my fingers down her spine, my breathing doming more quickly against her skin. Her hands were limp on my chest, I tilted my head slowly and touched my cold, hard lips to her warm, soft ones. I parted my lips slightly then, she collapsed.

"Bella?" I said in alarm, "Bella, Bella." What have I done I should call Carlisle.

"You … made … me … faint," she accused me in dizzily.

"_What am I going to do with you?_" I groaned in exasperation. "Yesterday I kiss you, and you attack me! Today you pass out on me!"

Bella laughed weakly letting my arms surpport her. "So much for being good at everything," I signed.

"That's the problem." Bella said weakly, "You're _too_ good. Far, far too good."

Do you feel sick?" I asked remembering when I saw her like this after the blood typing incedent.

"No – that wasn't the same kind of fainting at all. I don't know what happened." She shook her head apologethically, " I think I forgot to breathe."

"I can't take you anyway like this."

"I'm fine," she insisted, "your family is going to think I'm isane anyway, what's the difference?" I was strook again by how beautiful she looked in blue.

"I'm very partial to that colour with your skin," I said and was pleased when she flushed in pleasure.

"Look, I'm trying really hard not to think about what I'm about to do, so can we go alreagy?" Bella asked.

"And you're worried, not because you're headed to meet a houseful of vampires, but because you think those vampires won't aprove of you, correct?"

"That's right," she answered immediately, with alittle surpise in her voice.

I shook my head. "You're incredible."

Then we were on our way to meet my family.


End file.
